fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Basicville
Basicville is the capital of the state Khaledi located between Nebraska and Ohio. Approximately 3,572 people reside in Basicville, Khaledi. The mayor of Basicville, Tanya, formed the town in 1987. Tanya decided she wanted to live in a town where there are only stores and buildings with her idea of “simple” options. She created a town where she could control everything and have everything organized in such a way that would indefinitely support what she believes is the way life should be. Tanya wanted the primary focus of the town to be nature and being natural as opposed to being a town that focuses on an individual’s appearance. She envisioned a town in which the physical appearances of people and things agreed with her idea of “basic” and “simplicity”. She envisioned a town in which she could go shopping without having to compare brands and prices. Thus Basicville was born. Basicville Clothing: “Simplicity” is Basicville’s only clothing shop. The inside of the store is separated under the names “Plain Jane” for women and “Average Joe” for men. The only colors available in this clothing store are neutral, earthy tones, as those are the only colors that Basicville’s residents may wear. These colors include browns, grays, greens, and yellows. A resident is not told how to wear this clothing or what colors to wear together, but simply that the only color options available are these colors. Basicville residents are not permitted to wear any other colors. Basicville Gardening: “Uprooted” is a shopping center that focuses on gardening and all things that come from the ground. What is sold in Orchard Supply is the equivalence to what is sold in Basicville’s Uprooted. The sides of the building are opaque and colored a bright, grass green color. The roof is rounded up and made of glass. Once you enter the building it appears as though you are in a mall. There are different shops inside of Uprooted that are organized by what the product is. For example, one shop will be designated for flowers, one for trees, one for garden care, etc. The natural lighting of the glass roof brings natural light to the inside of Uprooted. Basicville Buildings: Basicville’s buildings must follow a particular color scheme. Just like the colors of the clothing sold at Simplicity, the outside of all buildings may only be painted neutral, earthy colors. However, every home and business owner must maintain a bright, colorful garden to ensure that they are providing the town with what the mayor calls “nature’s beauty”. Basicville Bank: To ensure that all residents of Basicville receive the same service, all citizens must use Bank of the Basic. The citizens are able to open a checking and savings account, and debit and credit cards are provided through this bank. There is no “brand name” bank in Basicville. This is to eliminate conflict and differences in policies between Bank of the Basic and competing banks such as Chase and Wells Fargo. Basicville Gas: There are multiple gas stations in Basicville but they are all the same. “Unleaded” is the name of all gas stations and only one fuel option is available-unleaded. Basicville’s mayor believes if a car is to run on any gas other than unleaded, than it is not basic enough for the town. For this reason, all other fuel options are eliminated. In addition, whether you are on the South side of town or the East side of town, all Unleaded’s share a common gas price. By doing so, Unleaded is eliminating the competition between different locations. Basicville Grocers: Nature’s Color is the only grocery store located in Basicville. Nature’s Color includes a wide selection of all foods with some guidelines. The only brand name products you will find in this town are going to be here. Foods that come from a plant, brand name or not, may be sold at Nature’s Color. The only items that cannot be sold under a name brand are products that contain little to no naturally grown products. Every other grocery product is sold under this grocer’s generic brand, also named Nature’s Color. For example, Sunmaid raisins may be sold at Nature’s Color but Kraft Macaroni and Cheese may not be. However, for the convenience of the town, Macaroni and Cheese is sold under Nature’s Color generic brand label. Sabrina Garcia